


A Whole New World

by okama



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change, bet you can't, but since I still don't have it may occasionally forget, can you tell which disney movie this references, except for the main two guys I'll try to use localisation names
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-05-30 14:32:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6427738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okama/pseuds/okama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An AU where Kamui sneaks out of the castle to see the world, and runs into possibly the worst guide you could pick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prelogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seriously, no prizes for getting the reference.  
> So this was the idea I was working up to when I posted that hot mess apparently-not-a-one-shot fic, but since I'm working on that again, plus a few other ideas that won't leave me alone, this will probably have a slower update schedule than my first multi-parter.  
> Also if at any stage anyone thinks of a better summary, PLEASE feel free to throw it at me.

He was tired.

He didn't know what time it was, or what day. He didn't know what his children were doing, but honestly he couldn't bring himself to care that much either. As long as they were safe behind the castle walls right now, that was fine.

When was the last time he had cared about something?

Maybe when Ecatarina died? She had been so young, so beautiful... even now looking into his eldest son's face brought back memories of her. Maybe when his lovers had finally become jealous to the point of madness and started killing each other... and the children. He had managed to save some of them, and had banished the women who survived. Maybe when that soul-searing voice had pierced his newly created walls, and he opened his heart once more to love...

Maybe when Shenmei disappeared... yes. That was probably it.

He can't remember what happened exactly, the entire incident is shrouded in pain and anger. Whether she was killed, or captured... trying to think about it hurt more than he could bear, and so when his advisor said something about Hoshido being involved, he held onto that and made, in hindsight, a hasty decision.

The war was not well prepared for or handled on either side. Hoshido was better equipped, but they underestimated Nohr's ferocity. There had been a faint feeling of satisfaction in felling the Hoshidan King, but it had quickly faded. He had taken the child that Sumeragi was hiding with him as he turned back, after the suggestion from his advisor that the latent power that could be sensed within him could prove to be a bargaining tool... but he soon regretted the decision. Children should not be involved in the affairs of men.

And then Shenmei's child was taken in retaliation; at least that child would have a better life in the sun and rich fields of Hoshido, whereas the poor boy he now held would not. His pride would not allow him to try and exchange the children so soon after the last battle, and his advisor cautioned against it, saying that the child was too useful for future negotiations. Perhaps he relied too much on the man these days, but with his own mind weary and clouded, he could hardly trust himself.

He was so tired.

“Milord, the child will be well looked after. A hostage he may technically be, but he will be raised as your ward for now... as per your wishes.”

Good... good. The child had hardly stopped crying since he had been brought behind the walls, but would hopefully calm down once he realised he would be cared for.

“... forgive me, milord, if I seem too forward, but you appear to be quite weary. The fighting has taken its toll on your mind and body, yet it seems you have not been able to rest properly. I have created a sleeping draft, if you so desire it... of course, I may have been presumptuous.”

He eyed the draft the man put before him. An odd mist seemed to hover over the lip of the goblet, but honestly the liquid could be straight hemlock and he would gladly drink it down. So tired...

  
“Sleep well, King Garon. May your dreams be full of happy memories to ease your pain.”

Yes... sleep...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 21/05: So, this is a slight AU, still mostly based on the main Conquest route, though before anything that happens in the game. Otherwise, the main differences are thus:
> 
> \- King Garon isn't quite the same as in the game, as this little prologue is hinting at... I wonder what happens to him? So mysterious~  
> \- While technically the Invisible Kingdom (sorry, still don't have the localised copy so not sure what it's called in English) does exist in a way since those who came from there are mentioned in this story, it's otherwise not referred to.  
> \- Similarly, while Hydra/Anankos is still a 'god', he's not a physical threat... yet. Think more along the lines of Grima from 'Awakening'; he's similarly revered by some more than others, and some would be quite happy to bring him to life somehow. Mysterious someones~  
> \- And one that I completely forgot about... Silas is still allowed to be friends with Kamui (the infamous picnic incident didn't happen), but the last few years their interactions have been more limited as he's been drafted into the army.


	2. Chapter One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, we're actually in the story now. I managed to get this up relatively early, but the next chp will be slower. I'll probably post something else in between.

“Holy shit, I didn't think this would work! They didn't take a second look at you at all... though that hat is probably helping, don't remove that.” Silas exclaimed as they finally turned onto the main street, reaching out and stopping him from taking the cap off.

“But it's making my head itchy,” Kamui complained, though in reality he didn't care that much. He was outside, actually outside! The street was full of people that he had never seen before, smells that he'd never encountered, and sounds that he couldn't begin to guess the origin.

It had taken months and months of suggestion, persuasion and bargaining to get Silas to even begin to consider sneaking him out of the castle walls. It had also taken the help and cooperation of Jakob, Felicia and Flora, even though none of the three were keen on the idea either. But today they had finally put the plan into action.

Kamui was kitted out in basic cavalier work clothes (snuck in by Silas via Jakob), and an overly large cap was covering his head and the tops of his oddly-pointed ears. The Frost Clan sisters had ferreted him through the servant corridors to the storehouse, and after getting changed he walked with Jakob to the mess hall where the castle's knights and paladins took their supper. Silas then loudly announced that he was grabbing the tools the trainer requested for the tack room, and Kamui was 'dragged' along as help. There was a moment where they almost ran into a drill team run by Gunter, but they edged past and finally, _finally_ made it to the back gates and through to the outside world.

Getting impatient with Kamui just standing around staring, Silas grabbed his wrist and started walking towards the more industrious part of town. “Stop gawking at everything; I know it's hard but you'll just draw everyone's eyes to you. They'll think you're a newcomer.”

“Is that a bad thing?” Kamui asked, trying to not swivel his head around too much at the shops they went past.

“Well... sort of. People come into the city all the time to join the army – so if anyone asks, say you've just joined up. But yeah, otherwise no one really likes strangers hanging around... especially where we're headed, so stick close to me.” Silas finally let go of his wrist and turned to the list he carried in his other hand. “Right. I do actually need to get these things, so there's only so long we can dawdle. First, the farrier's guild.”

They turned down a street that had yards full of horses and oxen, and the smell reminded Kamui of both Marx and Silas after they had been out all day training. He spent time letting one grumpy looking gelding sniff and lip at his hand while Silas organised for a team of farriers to come back to the barracks later in the week. Next they moved to a street that had the smell of burning coal in the air, where Silas argued with a man with an amazing beard over the price of several something or others, before a roll of leather was handed over. Finally they walked for five minutes before turning down a wide street full of people. Here Silas started moving down the stalls lining the edges, eyes looking over various tools which Kamui could hardly even fathom the purpose of.

“Kamui, let me know if you see a saddle awl... uh, like a huge needle with a wooden handle,” Silas said over his shoulder, quickly moving on to another stall. Nodding, Kamui moved to the other side of the street, to make the search more efficient. As he looked for something that fit that description, he found himself looking over the other items in fascination, and as he slowly moved along, he didn't realise that he had followed the edge of one stall down an alleyway until he went to move to the next one and found a gap.

Looking up, he saw that there were still some stalls down here, but they were much more spread out, and went further down to where the light was blocked by hanging awnings. Not wanting to miss finding the awl needle tool... thing, Kamui moved forward.

The wares that were laid on these tables were even more interesting, although he still wasn't sure what most of them were. As well as tools there were trinkets and baubles, brightly coloured cloths and jewels, and something golden and sleek finally caught his eye. It looked like the odd oil lamp Gunter had shown him once, gotten from a far-off desert country. He carefully picked it up and looked at the shiny surface, it had such a high sheen on it he could see his own reflection, and even what was behind him--

A hand landed on his shoulder, and in his shock he dropped the lamp. It clanged as it bounced on the table, and he heard the elderly woman behind the stall yell out, “You break it, you buy it!”, but he was spun around before he could respond. In front of him were two men, rather burly in appearance with wide, unfriendly grins on their faces as they looked him over.

“Well then, boy, what're you doin' down here? You a page boy on an errand for the castle?” The man on the left asked, lazily scratching at stubble on his chin.

“Uh... yes, actually,” Kamui replied, eyeing them warily. Silas did say to stick to that sort of story should someone ask, but the look in the mens' eyes made him think that perhaps that hadn't been the best answer.

“Must be a new recruit, eh? They tend to send 'em over here to pick up useless items. Bit of an initiation, you know.” The man on the right, who had touched him originally, had a rather impressive scar running over his mouth that twisted his lip as he spoke. “But there's usually something that they do actually need, so they would have given you some money... right?”

Well no, actually, since Silas was the one actually doing the errand, but why would thee men ask something like that? As the two men leaned in closer, their grins turning nasty, Kamui finally realised what they were up to. His siblings had always told him that there were some unpleasant people in the world, but to think he would run into some the one day he was out of the castle... A dark ball of anger was forming in his stomach, amongst the nervousness and slight fear he had been feeling, and he felt his hands clenching into fists...

“Now, gentlemen, let's not make a scene,” A smooth, dark voice broke through the tension, making all three of them jump. “The lovely young lady here might get upset if you knock into her fabulous wares.”

The old lady behind the stall tittered at his words, but the two men crowding Kamui slowly turned around, twin looks of dread on their faces. Kamui leaned to the side in order to see who it was that had so quickly changed their attitude.

A blue cloak covered most of the man's physique, but the arms crossed in front of his chest were clearly strong, the muscle definition clear even under black sleeves. White hair was made even starker in appearance due to the dusky colour of his skin, and while one eye was covered by a patch, the sharpness of his visible eye seemed to be enough to pin the men in place. He was also standing right behind them; how they had not noticed his presence before he spoke up was amazing. “You two are very naughty being in this part of town, especially after what happened last time... do I need to teach you another lesson? I'll be more than happy to...”

The scarred man clenched his jaw before relaxing his stance completely, already moving away. “Tch... no, we're goin'. Just passin' through, is all.”

The newcomer shifted his weight, which caused both men to flinch slightly, then scowl at him. A sly grin crossed his face. “That's good to hear. Although if you want a reminder of last time, just let me know...”

The bearded man muttered under his breath, “Goddamn freak,” before turning away quickly and joining his friend, the two of them making their way further down the alley and eventually disappearing into the shadows.

Kamui sighed, and suddenly found himself leaning against the stall. His legs were shaky, apparently he had been more nervous than he had realised. He looked back at the white-haired man, and jumped to see him standing a lot closer than he remembered.

“Oh my, was that too intense for you? Poor thing; what on earth did those brutes want from you...” A smirk crossed his face as he looked Kamui up and down, “Aside from the obvious.”

“... uh, well, money. So yeah, the obvious, I guess.” He replied, slowly pushing himself up and rubbing at his hair. Realising that his hat had fallen off during that altercation, Kamui looked around for it and noticed it lying on the stall, next to the lamp he had dropped. “Oh, I'm sorry, madam, I didn't mean to drop your item. I, uh, I can repay you for any damage, just... I'd need to go back and...”

The woman was giving him a sideways look, possibly trying to decide whether to let it go or demand him pay back in hard labour, when the man leaned past him and dropped several coins in her instantly outstretched hand. “I'll take that lamp off your hands, if you don't mind; I think I know someone who would find some entertainment out of it.”

“Always a pleasure, dearie,” The women murmured as she wrapped the lamp in a cloth and handed it over, the coins already hidden away.

Kamui watched the transaction, a little puzzled as to why so much money was handed over for one item, when he realised he still hadn't grabbed his hat. But now it was in the hands of the strange man, who was looking at him with an amused glint in his eye.

“You're not from this area, are you?” The man asked, once again looking him over. “A new recruit with the cavalry, I'm guessing?”

“... yes,” Kamui answered slowly, now not so sure how good a cover it really was. “I only arrived recently.”

“Hmm, I can tell. You have a sense of innocence around you; people who live here lose that very quickly.” He leaned in for a moment, looking Kamui right in the eye, before chuckling and handing over the cap. “You don't seem much like a soldier-type to me, but I suppose they'll beat that into you soon enough. Why did you join up in the first place?”

Kamui quickly tugged the hat back on, hoping his ears hadn't been noticed, but suspecting that they had been. “I... I just needed to get out. My family... I love them, but they're leaving me behind, and I don't know what to do. I know nothing of the world, but what else is there?” The answer was to a different question but it fit the one posed well enough. He had only known the inside of the castle walls, and that was mostly limited to the corner of the castle that he lived in. His siblings would come to see him when they could, but could never explain why they were allowed more freedom and he was not. Something about him being in danger when he was young which caused their father to be especially protective of him... except the apathy he was treated with the few times he ever saw King Garon made him doubt that story more and more. Aside from the servants and Gunter, Silas was the only other person he had interactions with, but as they grew older their time together grew further and further apart as his friend was expected to join the army. His siblings were the same, forever going on missions for their father; it wouldn't be long before even little Elise would be going out on her own, while Kamui stayed behind cold stone walls and waited for news of their safe return. He was slowly being abandoned, and he was starting to go mad from it.

The one-eyed man was silent for a long time, an unreadable expression on his face. Eventually he shifted his stance and crossed his arms back over his chest. “That's a change from the usual 'fame and glory' story that people tell. It's good to want to strike out on your own, but don't seek to separate yourself from your family so eagerly. Some people have never had the chance to know theirs.” Before Kamui could respond to that, the man continued, “So, young soldier, what is your name, and what are you doing down this part of town?”

Despite not being the in the castle, he could almost feel Gunter's disapproval of his bad manners weighing on his shoulders, and he lowered his head in a slight bow. “S-Sorry, I should have introduced myself before. My name is Kamui, and I was looking for, uh... a saddle needle... thing? An owl?”

The man snickered as his voice became more and more unsure. “Oh yes, definitely a new recruit. If you're looking for an _awl_ , you're in the completely wrong part of the market. Come with me, I know someone who will have something like that.” He slipped an arm through Kaumi's, and the prince found himself pulled back towards the main street while being held rather close to the other man's side.

The market had gotten even busier so Kamui was happy to be led along, not wanting to be separated. “So, what were you doing in that street, uh... sorry, what was your name?”

“Zero.” the man glanced at him and grinned, “And I was looking for fair maidens such as yourself to save. Although I think you would have been fine with those two dogs, your eyes had some fire in them. I only stepped in because they were pissing me off; why on earth they dared to come back to this side of town, the cheek...”

Kamui's face had redden slightly at the man's – Zero's – teasing comment regarding himself, but he was curious about his last words. “You know those guys?”

Zero's face twisted a little in distaste. “I know of them. They were making noise in this quarter for too long, not only with fellow lowlifes but also involving folk who had no reason to be. People were getting upset, so I had some people step in. Apparently that wasn't enough.”

“You had people step in... what kind of person are you?” Kamui asked, eyes wide.

Zero looked back at him, a sly look in his eye. “Oh, no one in particular. It's just my job to know people, see things, hear rumours, pull strings... otherwise I prefer the shadows. This sunlight is making me break out in hives. Ah, there's Anna.” He pulled lightly on Kamui's arm, leading him back to the start of the market, to the very first stall Silas looked at.

When Zero looked down for five seconds and picked up the elusive awl, Kamui couldn't help but let out a sigh. “Of course Silas didn't see it; he never takes time to actually look.”

“Silas? Oh, one of the cavaliers,” Zero murmured as he handed over some more coins to the redhead manning the stall, winking at her as she passed over a note along with the tool. “Makes sense they'd send out you with one of the more talented guys there, so you wouldn't into trouble... heh, that turned out well, didn't it?”

“You even know who Silas is...” Kamui trailed off as he realised that he was being offered the awl. “Oh, wait, Silas had the money, so I can't... uh, thank you so much, I promise to pay you back. For this, and for your help...”

“Oh, no money? That's a shame,” Zero leaned in a little, a smirk slowly creeping over his face. “Just how do you plan to pay me back? I could think of a few ways...”

The look he was being given, plus the close proximity of the other man's body, was making Kamui feel a little weird. Not bad, like when the other men had done so earlier, but he wasn't sure how to react. Trying to think of something to say, he stammered out, “I... I'll come back and buy you lunch! I, well, I don't know when I'll be able to come back out, but I'll definitely treat you!”

Zero stared at him for a moment before leaning back and laughing, his eye closing in mirth. His smile was wide as he shook his head slightly. “Innocent, indeed... I was just teasing you. You have nothing to pay me back for, anyway.”

“But you just bought me the awl, and I'm sure you didn't really want to buy that lamp back at the other stall,” Kamui protested, now clutching the tool in his hand.

“Not really, but Odin should find some use out of it. He can have fun blowing it up if nothing else. What I meant was that it wasn't me who was paying.” The man lifted a grubby-looking pouch from his cloak, swinging it around. “While I waited for a good moment to butt into your conversation with those men, I lifted this from one of their pockets.”

Kamui blinked, taking a moment. “You... you pick-pocketed them?”

“I find a quieter approach is usually more successful than the 'give me your money or I'll kill you' alternative.” Zero looked at him and smirked. “Don't mistake me for a good person; I just have some decorum.”

“You are a good person!” Kamui protested, grabbing his arm. He noticed Zero's eye widen in surprise, but he kept going. “You helped me out, even when you could have avoided the trouble. And you were telling me earlier that you had actually organised to get guys like that kicked out of this area. And... you took the time to find this awl.” Kamui looked down at the tool in his hand. “Thank you.”

“Kamui...” Zero started, but didn't say anything after that. His hand reached out, probably to remove Kamui's grip on his arm--

“Kamui!” He jumped at the sound of his name being shouted, looking around. “KAMUIIII!”

“Oh crap, that's Silas. I need to... oh,” Kamui turned back to Zero, gripping his arm even tighter. “I will be coming back and getting you lunch some day, I promise. Are you normally in this area?”

“You actually want to see me again?” Zero chuckled at his words. “You have strange hobbies, wanting to meet up with suspicious men. You might get taken advantage of if you're not careful.”

“KAMUI, I SWEAR TO ANANKOS, IF YOU AREN'T STILL HERE...”

“Thank you again, Zero, I'll see you soon!” Kamui squeezed his Zero's one last time in parting before running toward Silas's increasingly desperate shouts. He slipped past several people before finally arriving in front of his friend.

“Kamui... where have you _been_?!” Silas grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him, eyes wide. “Do you know how freaked out I've been getting?! My gods, I thought I'd lost you forever.”

Kamui tried not to laugh at the way he looked, knowing that his friend had been worried. “I'm sorry, I didn't mean to get separated from you... but hey, I found an awl!”

“What?” Silas stared at the tool now in front of his face. “... huh. Well done, I couldn't find one anywhere. Where did you find it?”

“At the first stall you looked at.”

“Tch, typical... wait,” Silas pushed the tool away, looking back at Kamui, “How did you pay for this? Oh gods, don't tell me you just took it...”

“Hey, I'm not that unaware how society works. A guy helped me out, and he bought it for me.” Kamui replied, looking over his shoulder in case Zero was still nearby. But as he suspected, Zero was nowhere to be seen; not a single flash of white or blue anywhere.

“A guy helped you out...? What on earth happened in ten minutes? No, wait, don't tell me,” Silas shook his head and grabbed hold of Kamui's wrist once more, briskly walking back in the direction of the barracks. “I don't want to know, just in case I ever get tortured and accidentally let it out that I knew about this entire escapade. This is not happening a second time.”

“Huh? But I need to come out here again,” Kamui protested, resisting digging in his feet as they made their way back to the castle, back to his confinement.

Silas looked over his shoulder briefly, a sad look on his face. “I'm sorry, Kamui. I know you probably wanted to come out more, but we really shouldn't have done this in the first place. We still have to get you back in the castle and I'm not sure if my heart can take this again.”

Kamui didn't say anything as they finally got back to the barracks, passed by the drill group, caught the eye of Flora who was fussing over some bushes near the storage room and made their way to the doorway. He waved half-heartedly as Silas bid farewell, heading back to the mess hall with the awl.

“Milord,” Felicia murmured as she slipped out from the servant corridors' entrance, beckoning him over. “I'm glad you got back safely, but I wish you hadn't risked going out in the first place. Are you well?”

“I going out again,” Kamui said instead of replying to her query, removing the damn cap from his head and stripping the work garb from his body. He ignored the maid's yelp of surprise as he pulled on his usual clothes. “I won't ask Silas to risk himself again, but I want to go back out. I _need_ to. If only because I have to repay Zero.”

“Z-Zero?” Felicia asked, peeping out from behind her fingers. “Did you meet someone out there?”

Kamui looked at her after he finally got his shirt over his head, a wide smile on his face. “Yes, I did. And he was great, a really nice guy. I need to buy him lunch.”

“O-Oh... uh, okay,” Felicia gathered up the clothes he had dropped and started to walk down the corridor. “I guess I'll wash these clothes for you, then...?”

“Please.” He responded as he heard Jakob's swift steps coming to meet them. “I'll let you know when I want them back. I may need your help getting back out there, too.”

“Back out? Lord Kamui, don't tell me you're planning on leaving the castle again?” Jakob cried out as he met up with them, nodding to Felicia as she scurried down a turn off. “We've all been beside ourselves with worry this one time, don't make us go through it again.”

Kamui sighed as he prepared to convince yet another person to help him escape the walls once more. He was determined to do this, not only because his one taste of free air was addictive, but because he really wanted to meet that man again. He had never interacted with someone who didn't know who he was before, and it was just as freeing.

As they carefully made their way back to his part of the castle, Kamui belatedly realised that Zero hadn't confirmed whether he was in that market area often, but that was something he would deal with the next time he got out. He really hoped he got to meet him again.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 21/05: Just a quick reminder, for this fic Anankos is kinda like the god of the region, which not everyone actually follows, but it wouldn't be uncommon to refer to (like an atheist would still yell something like 'I SWEAR TO GOD...').  
> For Anankos, I had his Japanese name down when I first wrote this out, so now picture Silas going up to Kamui and whispering 'Hail Hydra...'


	3. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one of those slightly awkward chapters that helps build the story but nothing really happens. Sorry it came out so late despite that. Not really that sure on the overall quality either, but OH WELL.

  
“And then he said that if it was him he could have done it better. The bastard, as if he'd...”

“... ruts aren't being fixed, what the fuck are they _doing_ with our taxes? Pissing it all on wine and whores, I bet.”

“... the baby last week, her third miscarriage. I can't help but wonder if Diego has been...”

Zero kept an ear open to everything going on around him, but it seemed to be another empty day. He was tempted to finish up early and have a midday nap, but he still needed to check the markets where the last few messengers would be waiting. Daytime intel runs were so _boring_.

Pulling his hood up as he reached the main thoroughfare, he scanned the various stalls to see if anyone tried to catch his attention. The traders could be extremely useful for outside rumours and news, but they always came at a price. Just as he reached the top of the road and was about to give up and head back, a glint of gold caught his eye. Turning his head, he saw the coin land in the palm of a familiar redhead who gave a quick grin before turning back to the customer in front of her.

Zero walked over, slowly so that the merchant was free by the time he arrived at the stall. “Anna, darling, how have you been? Had some good business, I hope?”

“Today has been an excellent day, thank you,” she replied, taking some stock from behind her and filling in the empty spaces. “Apparently there's been a bit of a fashion craze going around, and I've managed to get rid of these hideous hats and ribbons.”

Such a hat was placed in the centre of her table, where a sign proudly declared, 'adorable, stylish, must-have this season!'. “You always do manage to make the most out of a situation. Now, do you have anything to sell _me_?”

“Well,” Anna grinned, leaning forward slightly, “Not as such, but I do have a little free titbit for you that you may find interesting. You recall the time you came by about a week ago, you had that cute guy with you?”

Oh he remembered; Kamui, the strange man in commoner's clothing but with an almost lordly presence. Oddly pointed ears and suspiciously clean hair hidden under that over-sized cap, and crimson eyes that had burned so brightly just before Zero broke up the fight before it began... and that looked at him with unearned respect and trust. And yes – he had been cute. “A new recruit of the barracks, apparently. I hadn't gotten around to looking into his background... why – got any juicy gossip?”

“Not quite, but you might be interested to know that he came by only five minutes ago and asked after you. When I said I hadn't seen you for a while, he asked to leave a message in case you came by today.” The grin on the woman's face turned into a smirk. “I think he might have a little crush.”

“And what's the message?”

“That he'd head down the alley that you first met him in case he can run into you again. Did you two have a clandestine meeting planned? How exciting~” Anna clasped her hands together.

Zero grinned back as he looked in the direction of the alley in question. “It would seem so; I better not keep him waiting. Send my regards to your sisters.”

After Anna waved him farewell, he slipped through the crowd and turned down the fourth right. It seemed that his fruitless day would at least have some stimulus. In the short amount of time he had interacted with Kamui, he'd been surprised how much he had learnt about his personality. Despite the obvious innocence of the man that he had barely gotten to take advantage of, there was also an odd sense of sadness about him. The apparent issues with his family might explain some of it, but there was something else hidden away. He could probably manage to dig it out, if he asked the right questions and pushed the right buttons, but perhaps it might be best to leave it alone. He would decide if the man was worth investigating further after today.

It didn't take long at all to find Kamui, who was standing right in the middle of the path, looking around and not noticing the attention he was gathering. Zero smirked to himself as he slipped up behind the man and murmured in his ear, “Looking for someone?”

Kamui jumped at his voice, turning around to face him with a wide smile. “Zero! I didn't know if you would be around today... my luck must be good, for once.”

“I'm not sure everyone would share your opinion that meeting with me is a good thing,” Zero gave a smaller smile in return, subtly leading the younger man back up the road to the main market; while the other people nearby weren't watching him with much more than curiosity, it would be best not to retain their interest. “Now, what is a sweet boy like you doing calling out for a big bad man like me?”

Kamui gave him an odd look, seeming like he wanted to say one thing, but ended up picking something else. “I promised to buy you lunch as payment for your help, last time. I didn't mean to take so long coming back here, but... uh, I can't get away from the castle that often.”

They had reached the main road, and Zero held him back lightly from entering the crowd, scanning it over by habit before they joined the flow of people. “Lunch? Oh yes, I remember you saying something about that... I suppose I am a little hungry, so I might as well take you up on it. Got anywhere in mind?”

The younger man scratched at his hair beneath that stupid hat, looking a little sheepish. “Uh... not really... like I said, I don't get out much, so...”

“Apparently not.” Zero turned down the street to head southwest, to the better side of town. “The food here isn't great, at least on weekdays. I'll take you to the Loft district; something there should do.”

He felt Kamui grab hold of his cloak as they moved past one large group of people block the road, arguing about something, and Zero glanced over as he drew level with him. Kamui wasn't that much shorter than Zero himself, and young enough that he may yet grow more. But the wide-eyed look in his eyes made him seem much younger. Kamui must have come from a very small village if this middle-class area seemed so impressive to him.

After ten minutes of walking, they made it to the main thoroughfare, and Zero picked out a place that had plenty of choices. He grabbed a menu from the front stall and moved to a table nearby. “Here, have a look over it and work out what you'd like.”

“What about you?” Kamui asked, his eyes glancing over the list.

“I've been here before; I know what I like.” Zero replied, looking over his shoulder to watch the crowd go by. Movement by the other man caught his eye, and he turned back to see that Kamui had already set the menu down. “Don't just pick something at random, go through it properly.”

“I did; I'll probably get the cabbage rolls... although the daikon fried rice could be good.” Kamui glanced back down at the menu, but quickly looked back at him. “What do you usually get?”

“... the beef stew.” he replied slowly. That menu was rather long, and the two items Kamui had mentioned were quite far apart. He really had gone through the whole list... for someone from the country, he certainly could read quickly.

“Oh, that looked good as well.” Kamui got up and moved towards the counter. “You're happy with that today?”

Zero merely nodded and watched him talk with the server. When he took money out to pay, he stared at what he had for a while before passing it over, and the server also stared before handing over rather a lot of change. Kamui soon came back over and sat down. “So... uh, what were you doing earlier today? Anything interesting?”

Zero scanned the passing crowd as he scratched his chin. “Just passing through the market, really. Picking up rumours, people-watching... quite a boring day. You've certainly livened it up; I may have had to resort to starting a riot or something.”

Kamui's face scrunched up cutely at that. “I don't think you would have done that.”

“No?” Zero smiled, leaning forward on his hand. “You don't know what I would be willing to do for a good time. What I have done.”

The expression the younger man wore now was more of a frown. “You keep acting like you're a bad guy, but you've also told me what good you've done. Even if you've done things in your past... you shouldn't let it affect you now.”

Zero gave him a hard look. “Would you like to know what I've done? To make money, to gain reputation, to survive?” When Kamui nodded hesitantly he grinned without mirth. “For almost as long as I can remember, I did anything I could to get by. Stealing, begging, assault murder... think of anything along those lines, and I've done it.”

The white face across from him cause his grin to widen, but he didn't get as much joy from it as usual. “Surprised you, haven't I? Don't worry, it gets better. Little ol' me would sell anything I had of value if needed... _anything_. You'd be surprised how much some men are willing to pay for--”

The sound of a fist banging on the table made Zero pause, and he looked at Kamui's dark expression. Those eyes were alight once more, like just before he confronted those men. What was there to be angry about? Zero was only trying to show him that there was no point thinking the best of him.

“I'm sorry... I'm sorry you had to go through that, and that I made you relive it.” Kamui's fist tightened, and Zero could almost hear the bones grinding together. “How can it be that... how can the world really be so bad that anyone has to go through life like that? How did you...”

Watching him for a moment, Zero leaned back in his chair. “Well, I may have cherry-picked the worst parts... but that's just how it is for some people. Especially under the shadows of the castle; I'm sure your little hometown isn't so bad. Perhaps you wish you had stayed there, hm?”

Kamui stared down at his fist, slowly loosening it before looking back up. “No. I would have never have known, and this is important. I'm done being coddled and kept in the dark. You're... you're okay now, though, right? I mean, well, job-wise and... that sort of thing.”

Zero was slow responding, considering the man's word choices. Deciding to go over it later, he finally replied, “As well as a man like me can hope for. I do have a decent life now, and am in a position to help others out now and then... not that I try to let that get out too much. I do have a reputation to upkeep in some areas.”

“As you keep mentioning.” Kamui gave a small smile as he attention was caught by the server calling out to him. “I won't tell anyone otherwise.”

The man went up and got their food, and they kept to mild topics as they ate. Zero watched him subtly, and noted how neatly he portioned his food, chewing with his mouth closed and never talking with food in his mouth. He didn't care how well-raised Kamui might have been, no hick from a small town had those kind of manners.

Eventually they finished their meals and walked back towards the markets, Kamui occasionally asking questions about the area to which Zero responded. Despite his growing suspicions of the man, Zero did find himself enjoying the company. He certainly made a change from his usual companions, such as those prone to being over-dramatic, or trying to appear older and wiser than they really were. He was also rather easy on the eyes, which was always nice.

Zero was observing that handsome face when it suddenly turned pale, and Kamui froze in place. Zero paused, unconsciously moving in front of Kamui to see what had caught his notice. The only thing he could see that was standing out was a few of the higher ranked soldiers standing by a nearby stall, the head great knight Gunter talking with the owner.

Zero turned back to the younger man, grinning. “Are you skipping out on training to be out here? Ooh, you naughty boy. Don't worry, I'm sure he won't recognise someone as wet behind the ears as you.”

Kamui didn't seem to share his amusement on the situation. “Gods, he can't see me here. Zero, he _can't_ see me...” His eyes were flickering to the side, obviously trying to work out a way past that didn't risk catching the veteran's attention

Zero watched Kamui squirm for a moment before taking hold of his arm. “This way, then. There's a way into the barracks the soldiers don't use.” Slipping to the side of the street, he ducked them between various stalls, ending up on the other side of the market and continued on to the dark side of the castle's northern walls.

Reaching where the old, dead tree rose up from behind the barricade, he pointed at the disturbed bricks. “The growth of the tree shifted the grout from between these bricks enough that you can get your fingers in. It's a little easier from the other side; the branches give a few extra holds, as long as you're careful with your weight.”

Kamui give him a bright smile, grabbing his hand and squeezing it. “Thank you so much, Zero. I owe you again.” He turned to the wall, testing the hold of the bricks before carefully making his way up.

As he did so, the silly hat he wore fell off, and Zero grabbed it out of the air. As the man turned his head to thank him, he gently swatted his rear with the material drawing a yelp.

“Consider that your reprimand for skipping your drills. You won't get very far in the army if you keep doing that.” Zero grinned as Kamui gave him a dirty look before continuing up the wall. When he reached the top, he sat on the edge and reached his hand out for the hat.

As he took it, Kamui's face once again smiled down at him. “Seriously, though. Thank you for this. And for taking me to that area for lunch... and for talking to me about yourself. I'm sorry I asked about your past; if I'd known you had such a painful history...”

“Hey, it's fine,” Zero responded, shrugging one shoulder. “Like I said, I was exaggerating a little. Your reactions were too interesting to resist.”

“Still...” Kamui fiddled with the hat, biting his lip. Clearly he wanted to say something else, and Zero had an idea of what it might be.

Despite his better judgement for encouraging the man to seek out his company, he said, “Friday evening a musical troupe is coming to the Loft District; I don't imagine that you saw many of them in your little town. Think you can make your way out that night?”

Those odd eyes lit up, and Zero smiled. “No, I haven't seen one before... I'll make it, somehow. What time do they start?”

“An hour after dark, most likely. It'll be at the Trickster King, about five minutes' walk west from where we ate today. Will you be able to make it there on you own,” Zero smiled turned into a smirk, “Or do you need an escort?”

“I'll be fine; I know my way around pretty well now.” Kamui sounded confident, though he paused for a moment. “You'll be there too, right?”

“Of course - some old acquaintances will be in town from the border forts, so I have to have at least one drink with them. After that my attention will be wholly yours, if you so wish.”

Kamui blushed a little at that, which left Zero feeling rather smug. “Sounds good. I better get back to... my room, but I'll see you then.”

“Don't get caught on your way back; losing that hat of yours might help you draw less attention, you know.” Zero snickered as the eye roll given to him before Kamui dropped behind the wall out of sight. Counting a few seconds, he scaled up himself and caught sight of the man running along the wall towards the Northern Tower. The dormitory for the soldiers was also in that direction, of course, but it would have been better to cross into the shadows of the little copse to the right.

Sighing, he dropped back down to the street and slowly made his way to the Southern Entrance. He had a report to give, and after that, his own investigation to start. As sweet as the young man was, Zero wanted to see if he would need to do anything about him the next time they met.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who had already read the first two chapters, I've gone and updated the prologue's end notes to explain the layout of the AU a bit better. It's only a few small things, really, but I know it's already confused some people.


	4. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's this? An update?!

 

Friday took forever to come around, and then the day itself dragged on to the point of insanity. Kamui had never really been good at paying attention to his tactics lessons by the end of the week, but he was appearing to wear on Gunter's patience more than usual.

“... Lord Kamui, the weapons that tomes are weak against, if you please?” The warm, scratchy voice called out, pulling Kamui back to the present.

“Uh, yes! That's.... um. Staves?” The frown directed at him made him quickly correct himself, “No, sorry, of course not. Uh. Lances!”

The frown didn't let up as the veteran sighed. “Yes, but you forgot shurikens. Just because we do not use the weapons ourselves does not mean that our enemy will not. You must remember all possible options.”

Nodding silently, Kamui turned back to his notes to add the extra information. He tried to pay more attention, but it was only a few minutes later that he was caught unawares again; the silence he hadn't noticed was suddenly broken by a gauntlet slamming on the desk beside his own hand. The sound made Kamui jump in shock, and he turned his face up to the darkened one above him.

“I apologise if I'm boring you, milord, but you may find later that you wished you paid more attention when a blade is coming towards your neck.” Gunter's finger tapped against the wood before he drew his hand back.

A sudden spike of irritation flared in Kamui, and he scowled at Gunter. “As if I would ever be allowed the chance to be in such a situation. What exactly is the point of learning tactics when I will never have to chance to put them into practice?”

His teacher blinked in surprise, before starting to say, “You never know what the future will--”

“Bullshit. You know just as well as I do that I will never be allowed to set a foot outside these walls, certainly not as long as Father lives. The only future use I see this information being to me is to replay over and over again just what could have happened if Camilla hadn't used an axe against the enemy swordsman who cut her down. Or if Elise didn't forget just how many charges her staves held, how she wouldn't have had to watch as Leo bled out for his decision to raise his tome to a damn lancer--”

“Kamui!” Gunter's gravelly voice yelled out, causing Kamui to bite down harshly on his lip. The taste of copper slowly filled his mouth but he ignored it, forcing himself to keep eye contact. The scarred face held still for a beat before falling into a tired expression. “Lord Kamui, listen. I know that... I understand that you must be worried for your siblings when they go out on missions. And frustrated at being unable to join them. But you must understand your own situation, and your family's unwillingness to put you into danger. When the day comes where we are at war once more, of course you may be called upon, as every able person will be. But, for now...”

Kamui had more he wanted to say regarding his frustrations, but the choice of words caught his attention. “'When'... not if? What is happening out there? What else am I not being told?”

The old knight sighed and turned his gaze to the narrow window overlooking the small gardens. “Nothing as of yet. But there is always tension between us and Hoshido. Some of us are happy to keep it steady, others would be happier to just finish it once and for all. Except, that's not how it works. The last war was meant to do that, after all, and look at where we are. There are those who were irreparably changed, with scars that will never heal...”

Kamui had very little recollection of his childhood, but he remembered stories he had been told of the aftermath of the last war; stories Camilla and Leo used to tell of their father. King Garon, once a man larger than life, had been brought to his knees with sorrow, loss and rage and after the haze of war lifted, was left a husk. Despite their hopes, even years afterwards the hollow look in his eyes did not pass, and what was once an affectionate gaze now fell flat as he would look upon them almost as strangers rather than his remaining children. A proud warrior now reduced to slouching on his cold throne, unable to reach decisions without consulting his gods or his faithful retainers. Kamui had often wondered to himself on cold, lonely nights whether the glory of war was worth losing your soul.

He hadn't realised he had been silent for so long until a hand rested on his shoulder. “You have been in an odd mood this past week, milord... I think that outburst has been a long time coming. Perhaps we should finish early today.”

“I'm sorry, Gunter,” Kamui ducked his gaze, his cheeks finally heating up with shame. “I shouldn't have snapped at you. I appreciate everything you have done for me; I know that even lessons such as these weren't allowed once, and that you pushed for them.”

A gentle squeeze assured him of the man's forgiveness. “You are almost a full-grown man, now; honestly I expected some clashes with you years ago. Refresh yourself and have an early night after supper; Prince Xander should be back within the castle walls later this evening, so maybe you can work off some frustration with him in the morning. Shall I get Jakob to assist you in your ablutions?”

Kamui was about to shake his head when he suddenly remembered his plans for the night; while he didn't plan to risk his assistants' positions any more by making them implicit in his escapade, he could still use them as cover. “Actually... could you get him to send up some tea for me? I might just go straight to bed, after all, and skip dinner. I do not think I'll be able to entertain my siblings well tonight.”

Gunter watched him for a moment before patting his shoulder and pulling away. “Very well. It is good to know when you are not in control of yourself. I imagine Lady Camilla will want to come see you anyway, so I shall assure her that you only need quiet rest.”

Kamui's heart swelled with gratefulness for his mentor, and immediately thanked him for the offer. As he gathered his notes and made his way back to his quarters, however, the sensation was replaced with guilt, knowing that his gratefulness was due to the intervention lessening the possibility of his being missed later that night.

 

 

Pleading tiredness had of course raised the concern of Jakob, Flora and Felicia, but Kamui managed to get them to leave him be after some reassuring words. After also asking them to assure his siblings he was fine and would meet with them the next day, he tried to get some rest before the sun set completely, and then got ready to sneak out.

Remembering Zero's teasing words, he decided to leave behind the oversized hat, but spent time making his hair fall in a way to cover his ears as much as possible. He also grabbed a dark sheet and fashioned it as well as he could into a cloak, and arranged clothing and pillows in his bed so that should someone look in later they would assume he slept. When it finally hit the usual time for dinner, he took a deep breath and left his room.

Being the third time he was leaving the castle, Kamui knew his way around the hidden paths well enough, and while he knew most servants would be assisting in the kitchens and dining hall, he still took care turning corners and passing junctions. The outer door was clear, and after taking time for his eyes to adjust to the falling darkness, he slipped into the shadows and made his way to the old tree. The climb wasn't too difficult, and he landed safely on the other side of the wall when something made his neck itch.

Standing still, he carefully looked around for witnesses, but the road was abandoned. Huffing out a sigh, he looked back up to the tree and noticed a rather large raven sitting at the top. In the darkness he hadn't noticed it, and he was surprised that his presence hadn't scared it away. The bird swung its head to meet his stare head on, and Kamui saw that one eye seemed to glow oddly. Trying to work out if it was a trick of a nearby flaming torch, the sudden harsh cry it let out as it flew away shocked him enough to make him jump. Laughing at himself, Kamui turned back to the road and made his way to the Loft District.

The street where the market was normally set up wasn't as busy, but there were still a lot of people around, so Kamui kept to the side and let the pace of the crowd take him in the direction he wanted to go. He passed the place he and Zero had eaten at, and from there he kept his eyes out for the tavern. Just as he had been told, it was only about five minutes before the sounds of ruckus coming from a warmly lit building caught his eye. The image of a grinning crowned man hanging over the door marked it as the Trickster King, so Kamui made his way inside.

He bumped into someone almost immediately, and spent the next minute carefully making his way along the edge of the room, trying to see its layout. High tables seem to be spread out sporadically along with low benches, with a main bar along the back, which also followed the curve of the wall to the side, and as he got further in, he saw a raised stage with people getting instruments out. There was an empty space in front of it, in which already had many people gathered, waiting for the performance to start. Gathering his makeshift cloak to himself, he found a bare patch of wall to lean against and watched the room in wonder.

So many men and women, young and old, clothing of different colours and styles, all interacting with each other loudly and gaily. Even when little Elise was at her most energetic, Kamui had never seen so much rowdiness. And yet, it felt safe. Everyone was there for the same reason, and as soon as the music started, the energy in the room rose even higher. People were laughing and dancing, the musicians were leading them with their song, the singer swaying in place as she pulled at their souls with her voice... Kamui could have never imagined a scene like this.

He stood there with no real sense of time passing, so intent in taking everything in that he barely noticed someone coming to stand by him. Since they didn't seem to want to draw his attention, he ignored them in favour of the band ramping up to a crescendo, their final note hanging in the air but for a moment before the whole tavern erupted in a cheer. The whole group took a bow before jumping off the stage and moving towards the bar; obviously time for a break in their performance.

“They're good, aren't they?”

“Yes, amazing...” Kamui answered the stranger beside him, taking a moment to realise he recognised that voice. He turned to see a familiar face. “Zero! You're here!”

“Considering I was the one who told you about this place, naturally,” The other man smirked and pushed away from the wall they leaned against. “I would have said hello earlier but you seemed rather enthralled; thought it best not to break the spell. Guess it was a good idea to invite you out here after all.”

Kamui smiled at looked back at the empty stage. “It's not like I've never heard music being played before... but not like this.”

“I can imagine,” Zero murmured, touching his arm lightly before moving away. “Come sit down for a moment, I'll get you something to drink.”

Following him, Kamui watched as Zero yelled something to a barmaid, who somehow heard him over the din, and soon produced two tankards of beer. Taking them, Zero turned to the side of the first room that Kamui hadn't checked out and led him to a somewhat sectioned off area, a curtain half-covering the entrance. Once his eyes adjusted to the softer light, Kamui soon found himself sitting at a small table in the corner. The noise of the tavern was slightly muted, and while there still some other people in the room it felt much more private than back with the main crowd.

“As much fun as it can be out there, it's good to have a moment to hear one's own thoughts.” Zero sighed, taking a long draught of his drink before leaning back in his chair. He had taken the seat closest to the wall, able to see the whole room while Kamui faced him. Perhaps it was the safe feeling the tavern gave off before, or the fact that Zero would let him know if something happened behind him, but Kamui felt himself relaxing further in the intimate space.

He reached out to his own drink and took a tentative taste; it was rather bitter, but the flavour reminded him of the sourdough bread Camilla preferred. He took another mouthful before setting it down. “It is rather... boisterous here. But it's nice; I've not really experienced something like this before.”

“Heh, your village must be quiet if not even your local bar gets to this amount of activity by the end of the week.” Zero teased, but something about the look in his eye made Kamui suddenly uneasy. It was sharp, pinning him in place, and despite his lax pose in his chair, the man seemed to be completely focused on him.

“Y-Yes... it's a rather sleepy place, overall.”

Zero smiled at him, but it wasn't particularly friendly. “I think I should let you know... you're not a very good liar.”

Kamui felt his blood run cold as Zero continued. “Ignoring the lies you actually say out loud, the way you talk is a bit of a give-away. Even the most well-meaning country family can't raise a child with that sort of elocution; your general manners are much too proper as well. The way you stand, walk, even the way you eat doesn't match with a young man raised in the countryside. The clothes you wear now fit your story of being a soldier-in-training, along with the calluses on your hands, but the condition your hair is in says otherwise. You're clearly well-educated, able to read fast and discuss complex ideas, and yet you seem genuinely ignorant of how the world works in some ways. And of course, there's the fact that no one in the barracks seems to know who you are.”

It took a monumental effort to ask Zero, “... no one?”

“Well, that Silas fellow did an amazing job at not flinching at your name, but he denies all knowledge of you. I considered asking old Gunter,” the man's smile twisted a little as he saw Kamui freeze completely, “But he doesn't particularly like me, so I try to stay clear. Plus, whoever you actually are, he clearly knows of you, and I'm guessing he wouldn't be too impressed seeing you play a pauper, when you're probably more like a--”

“Wait!” Kamui cried out, “Please... I'm sorry I lied to you. It wasn't trying to fool you - not you in particular. I just, I needed to get out. Just for a moment. I should have only done it the one time, but there's so much to see, and...” He trailed off, unable to say anything else. He closed his eyes and swallowed, his grip tightening around the tankard.

There was a long silence before Zero's voice filled his ears. “I'm not angry at your lying or anything. It wasn't personal, after all, and everyone has secrets they want to keep. And the one bit of truth you did tell, needing to escape... I can understand the feeling behind it, even though running away from the life of privilege you must lead rubs me the wrong way. I'm guessing you're from some neighbouring duchy, representing your family as a temporary guest the castle; perhaps Gunther is in charge of your stay. Not sure how you managed to get to know Silas, but despite his terrible acting skills he's trustworthy enough not to interact with those who would endanger the royal family... he seemed spooked enough that he won't be doing anything like this again anyway. Don't bother trying to tell me if I'm right or wrong, you'll only give the real answer away, and where's the fun in that?”

Finally opening his eyes, Kamui looked back at the man who for a moment held his secret in his worn hands, and then let it go. Zero easily could have used it to his advantage, even not really knowing the full truth, but he was letting it go. He was still in the same laid-back pose, finishing off his drink and watching Kamui, his smile having warmed up a little. Kamui took a shuddering breath. “... thank you. I won't forget this. I don't think I will try coming out again after tonight, I put too many people at risk doing so.”

Zero huffed out a laugh and put his drink down. “Probably a wise idea. Perhaps when you go back home, you should try talking to your family about having more free reign. The duchy you live in should be a safer place to explore the world of the common people than here. You're lucky you ran into such a sympathetic man like myself.”

Kamui knew that Zero was being sardonic, but at the moment he really was grateful. “Thank you, again. I won't be able to repay you, not like last time... but I wish that there was something I could do.”

The older man regarding him for a moment before grinning. “Wellll... you could do something for me. Finish that drink, wipe that heavy look off of your face and get back out into the noise. Just because this is your last night out doesn't mean you can't make the most of it.” Zero stood up, stretched his arms over his head and walked slowly back to the entrance to the main room. Kamui quickly finished his drink, tried not to splutter too much when it threatened to go the wrong way, and joined Zero at the curtain.

“What do you suggest?”

Zero smirked and held out a hand. “The band's about to start up again; it's more fun to be in the crowd than just watching it.”

 

 

For the rest of the evening, Kamui found himself in the middle of the floor, watching and dancing along with the music as Zero stayed near his side. He caught some people trying to catch his companion's attention at one point, a huge man with an intimidating face and a woman whose done-up looks didn't quite make sense with the axe fighter armour she was (mostly) wearing, but Zero waved them off and pulled Kamui further into the crowd. Some songs called for group dances that clearly most people knew, and Kamui found himself pairing up with numerous people, faces all alight with the joy of the night, and once again he found himself noticing the variety in people who were there. The last song found him back with Zero, and the man's visible eye twinkled with mischief as he spun him around.

It was nothing like the stately dances Kamui was once taught alongside Leo – both of them constantly mis-stepping and getting screeched at by their instructor – and reminded him a bit more of the sparring sessions he took with Xander, reacting to the moment at hand and following through. He let the pace of the music guide him, and took in the atmosphere surrounding him; what would it be like, to be able to be like this every day, to be around people who didn't care much for formalities and rank. Where those who knew who he was didn't care, and he could relax.

As the singer's voice rang out on her last note and the music came to a stop, he found himself almost crying with the wish that it could go on forever.

Rather than staying afterwards, Kamui followed Zero back out into the cool night's air, and they made their way back towards the castle walls. Kamui's feet seemed to drag, but Zero made no comment about the slow pace, silently keeping him company while he peered under the hood of his cloak into the dark street ahead. As they got back onto the main road where the markets would set up, Kamui took a breath and broke the silence. “Thank you, again, for this. Now that you know who I am, you must feel like you're babysitting me.”

“Well, I don't really 'know' that much about you, so for now you're still just 'Kamui'. But it's probably best to get you back to your hosts before they realise you've broken curfew.” Zero's mouth opened to continue, but then he stopped himself, his posture straightening slightly. He didn't stop walking, but Kamui could tell he was straining to pay attention to the surroundings. “But before that...”

He took his hand, and Kamui found himself being pulled down that alleyway that they first met, now dark with only slivers of light from the moon falling between the canvas cloths covering the street. Before he knew it, his back was against a brick wall, and Zero was close, so close he could smell him, the beer from the tavern mingling with resin and pine, and his dark blue eye was fixed on his own--

A single finger came to rest on Kamui's lips, and the shock of the touch kept him from saying anything more than the gesture. But after a moment, he heard it too – heavy footsteps of people coming down the same alleyway, along with the clink of sheathed weapons. Zero kept pressed against him, his larger frame and cloak hiding them in the shadows, and Kamui thought that as the group passed by that they would be fine, until:

“Come on, Zero, I know you went down this path. I'm more than happy to start trashing the place if you don't want to make yourself known...”

A low sigh passed the man's lips before he pushed away and let himself be seen in the moonlight. “I'm sure you've heard the saying 'two's company, three's a crowd'... I'm afraid your boys there make things even more complicated. Care to leave a couple to their little tryst?”

“The same as always, huh, Zero? Can't even get your fuckbuddy there a room to lose their dignity in.” The voice was familiar to Kamui, but he couldn't place it just yet. “As much as I'd prefer to stay out of your way, a little birdie tells me that your catch of the night is someone the castle is interested in.”

“Oh, is that so?” Zero's voice had an edge to it now, and his shoulders shifted to slip his hand into his cloak. “Which little birdie would that be? I hope it's not one of mine, or else I may have to clip their wings.”

The change in stance moved Zero enough so that Kamui could see who the other man was. The cruel smirk revealed the man to be Hans, one of the main fighters of Father's personal army, and often in the throne room alongside Iago when Kamui was occasionally called for. As always, the killer axe the berserker favoured hung by his side, and the men who were with him were similarly equipped. It seemed odd that members of the vanguard were on patrol, and Kamui's stomach started to sink as he felt the air almost buzz with tension.

Hans took a step forward. “Now, now, don't get your panties in a twist. The night is still young, I'm sure you can find someone else who takes your fancy, so just leave the mouse here and look away. I'll even let your lord know you helped us out, if you wish.”

Zero stood firm, his arm not moving from where it was holding _something_ , and suddenly Kamui was afraid he might make a hasty decision. He moved forward, leaning in towards Zero to whisper, “It's fine, I'll go with them, just don't--”

A rough hand shot forward and grabbed him, pulling him forward into the centre of the group, and he heard Zero growl behind him at the same time Hans laughed and sneered, “Right then, let's see who we have here!”

His hair was tugged to force his face into a sliver of light, and the moment the warrior saw it he gasped and let go. “L-Lord Kamui! How did you- why are you out here?!”

Wincing, he bowed his head down to avoid eye contact, and barely notice Zero step forward again to shield him. “Oh, just having a stroll. You know, the usual.”

Hans stepped forward again, ignoring whatever Zero hissed at him. “Does anyone know you're out of the tower? Did Lord Leo let you out, and put Zero as your watchdog? I _guess_ he'd be a better choice than Odin for secrecy, but...”

Not quite sure what he was talking about, Kamui still jumped in to defend his brother. “No! No, Leo has nothing to do with this, none of my siblings do. I snuck out by myself, and I ran into Zero by coincidence. He doesn't know who I am, so please... I'll come back now, I promise, just don't... don't tell them.”

For a moment, the ruthless man almost looked apologetic as he stared down at Kamui. “You know that is impossible, milord. You should have never been able to leave the barracks walls, let alone the northern part of the castle.” He reached over and pulled Kamui towards him, Zero not moving as he did so. “Zero, you might as well report to Lord Leo about this - save me the trip.”

Kamui turned over his shoulder to look at his former companion, but the expression he wore was oddly blank, staring back at him for a second before regarding Hans once more. “Very well. Please take care of Lord Kamui.”

“Zero...!” Kamui called out, but the man slipped back into the shadows and vanished. Gritting his teeth, he let himself be tugged along back to the castle, the last feelings of joy from the evening slipping away as he was taken to face the consequences of his actions.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awwww shit, son... you done gone goofed.


End file.
